<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【祁醉】生日礼物•番外 by lyr254</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465708">【祁醉】生日礼物•番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyr254/pseuds/lyr254'>lyr254</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【AWM】奇迹炀炀在线换装 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AWM绝地求生, 漫漫何其多</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 孕期</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyr254/pseuds/lyr254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>时间线大概在炀炀怀孕三个月左右叭<br/>所以是温柔老畜生（？）<br/>垃圾文笔：）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>祁醉/于炀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【AWM】奇迹炀炀在线换装 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【祁醉】生日礼物•番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就是说，祁醉那个在标记那晚玩的，不怀孕才怪！<br/>好了，现在厚着脸皮牵着小炀神的手向教练请假，一请就是十个月，差点没把赖教练气死。<br/>不过最后答应也是答应了，又不是没人性的。<br/>祁醉于是紧握自家媳妇骨节分明还有点薄茧的手，开开心心地回了小炀神那儿的小窝。<br/>接下来就是苦逼的禁欲期了。<br/>：）<br/>（赖教练等一众日常被撒狗粮群众表示非常满意。）<br/>所以祁醉没处发火，哦不对，泄欲，只能抠抠搜搜地在不伤手的时间限制下完虐其他队，带飞队友地压制火气。<br/>不然拿什么面对自家软乎乎还那么可爱的童养媳呢？<br/>终于，在医生隐晦的建议以及其他被祁醉用淫威压制来被迫配打游戏的“兄弟战队”队友们的强烈抗议下，祁醉度过了禁欲期。<br/>于是乎，这个下班祁醉非常的期待，并且祁醉提前向赖教练请好了家，然后在赖华&amp;贺小旭的“祁醉你还是不是人啊？！”的咆哮中满面春风地快步踱出了基地。<br/>“滴——”的一声，门开了，惊醒了一只窝在沙发角落刷祁炀超话的不知觉睡着的草莓精。<br/>草莓味中混杂着些许酒味氤氲了整个厅堂。<br/>即使混杂了他自己的味道，祁醉的眸色仍是暗沉下去。——是alpha血脉中泊泊流淌的占有欲。<br/>草莓精不自知自己现在很有诱惑力地向自己的alpha张开双臂求抱抱，祁醉好气又好笑地上前环住了手臂有些微冷的还在揉眼睛的童养媳，染着笑意地拍拍于炀的头：“又睡觉忘盖毯子啊。”<br/>于炀惬意地眯住眼睛，不由自主地追逐祁醉掌心的温度，就像一只猫一样，然后将头埋进了祁醉温热的怀里，又醒了好几分钟的睡意才带着些许喑哑地含糊说道：“就是忘了嘛……下次不会了……还是困唔……”<br/>祁醉还是好气又好笑地适当搂紧了怀中珍宝，弥足珍贵地亲吻了好几下于炀的发顶，软软的，带着沐浴后的清香，手慢慢顺着于炀的背脊滑下，带着缱绻非常的情意。<br/>他很享受于炀怀孕后的变化，特指变得非常黏祁醉。<br/>不消片刻，于炀又睡了过去，圆润的腹部鼓起没有消减半分于炀的颜色，反而让他多了几分岁月静好的娴静与柔和，由于孕期需要的营养，于炀该丰满的地方愈发丰满，柔软的触感自祁醉指尖向上传去，许是在于炀睡着的情况下，祁醉还是忍不住心猿意马起来，呼吸也在不经意间重了不少。<br/>祁醉在痛并快乐中挣扎起伏。<br/>于炀却突然蹙起了眉，殷红唇间泄出诱惑人心的呻吟，身子还在不自觉地磨蹭着，更要命的是他不自知的向祁醉磨蹭过去。<br/>祁醉的喉结上下滑动了几下，喉头却还是燥地厉害，眸色也不由得暗沉了几分。<br/>祁醉还在想着前几个月于炀难受求着他，眼尾泛着嫣红，晶莹剔透的泪珠在眼眶里打转，还跪坐在祁醉的腿上，毫无章法地磨蹭着祁醉的后颈，激起了情欲，拉着祁醉的手向下探去，祈求他的抚慰，他都动不了他，他难受，他也跟着难受，泛指生理上的和心理上的。<br/>毕竟一次中标，什么都是第一次，祁醉也是第一次知道omega怀孕后天天都约等于发情期这个无比挑战alpha意志力的奇葩事情。<br/>祁醉无奈的叹了口气，还好于炀是在遇见他之前一直都用抑制剂，不然可想而知祁醉该有多煎熬。<br/>不过今晚，可以开荤了。<br/>祁醉颇为愉快的抱起还沉在梦乡里的童养媳向卧室走去，顺便用领带绑住了于炀的手，并在手背上留下一个情意绵绵的吻。<br/>待到卧室被放到床铺上时，于炀才迷迷糊糊慢慢转醒，并且马上注意到了自己被绑住的手然后马上明白了祁醉的意图，不由得红了面颊地低声嘟囔道自己还没吃饭，祁醉早就备好了皮蛋瘦肉粥在旁边，易消化营养高，并且还可以借机你一口我一口喂喂自家的童养媳，老畜生如是打着美美的算盘。<br/>不出他所料，于炀乖乖的被他喂，并且在他嘴角粘上了少许米汤时，祁醉毫不犹豫地扣住了于炀的下颌，吻去了于炀嘴边的米汤再交换了一个粥味的法式热吻。<br/>于炀自是红了满面。<br/>并且不出于炀所料，在喝完最后一口粥时，祁醉支着下巴看着自己，慢慢悠悠吊儿郎当地说：“小炀神，医生说可以进行一些适当的房事了……你觉得呢？”<br/>“听……听队长的，……”<br/>平时这种时候于炀都会将滚烫的脸埋到手肘侧，掩饰自己的惶恐与害羞。<br/>可是现在他只能被迫接受祁醉的赤裸裸带着情欲的目光，他目光微闪，竟是主动吻上了祁醉的唇。<br/>祁醉挑挑眉，欣然接受了这个主动非常的小炀神。<br/>祁醉的手顺着于炀的背脊向下探去，四处点火，若即若离地磨蹭着于炀光滑白皙的后背，直到探入于炀早就被爱液浸湿的内裤。<br/>祁醉咬着于炀的耳朵，调笑着说：“小哥哥，这么饥渴啊……老公今晚尽量满足你哦……”<br/>于炀喉头泄出难以抑制的低吟，双腿难以自持地环上祁醉的腰，而微微隆起的小腹顶在了祁醉的腹部，祁醉抱着他的动作也不敢大，生怕一个不注意，弄疼他的童养媳了。<br/>于炀无意识地用下身去蹭祁醉，把祁醉的衣服布料都洇晕出了一片水渍，祁醉并不是那么了解人体生理构造的人，只敢将手指探入于炀的小穴后浅浅的戳刺，于炀难耐地在祁醉耳边喘息着，嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨祁醉的动作难以满足自己。<br/>“队、队长，给我……”<br/>祁醉额角青筋凸起，控制住呼吸，慢慢地把性器送入高热湿软的甬道。<br/>祁醉按着于炀膝窝往下压，性器又往里进了一些，圆润的头部要顶到生殖腔口了。<br/>于炀被顶得痛感与快感以及痒意交织混杂地攀上于炀的大脑皮层，不自觉勾紧了祁醉的腰。<br/>“小哥哥……我要和我儿子打个招呼。”祁醉低声在于炀耳畔呢喃着，呼出的热气让于炀敏感的身子为之颤抖，一挺腰，将性器送进了生殖腔内。<br/>“队……队长……呜……哈啊、啊……给我……”于炀难得地主动献出最诚挚的欲望。<br/>生殖腔的小口箍地祁醉有些发疼，不过生殖腔内满溢的水一波一波地打在祁醉的性器顶端，祁醉轻轻地顶了顶，于炀就泄了出来——是未知的快感与恐惧绞紧了于炀的神经，微凉的黏意让祁醉的小腹出沾染了白浊。<br/>祁醉缓缓退出于炀的生殖腔，激起了于炀的泪花，草草顶弄了几下就射在了于炀泥泞艳红的穴口处。<br/>“我可真是……爱惨你了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>